


Stay with me

by Skrigget



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Season/Series 03B, Sad, Sexual Content, Song fic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrigget/pseuds/Skrigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>,,Don’t be an idiot, Lahey,” he spits. ,,Leaving like that? That’s just plain selfish.”</p><p>,,I don’t have any family,” Isaac says as a matter of fact . </p><p>Stiles snorts and rolls his eyes for good measure. ,,You have us, you prick!” </p><p>,,You?” Isaac questions. </p><p>,,Yeah,” he says, voice not as loud but just as full of poison. ,,Even me.” </p><p>Or: </p><p>Isaac can't deal so he wants to go to France with Chris. Stiles thinks he'll lose his mind (again) if anyone else leaves so he has to do something. Has to tell Isaac the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

“Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand

But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man

These nights never seem to go to plan

I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?” 

 

***

 

Stiles is banging at the door so hard he thinks his knuckles might start bleeding. When it’s finally ripped open he’s surprised to find Scott on the other side – he shouldn’t be, it’s his house. But still. 

 

Stiles pushes past him into the resident and looks around like he expects to see Isaac leaning casually against the counter, just waiting for him drop by. 

 

,,Where is he?” Stiles growls and turns to look at Scott, who looks at him equally confused and sympatric. 

 

,,Isaac?” Scott asks as he closes the door behind them and walks closer to Stiles who’s still looking around, his entire body beaming, fingers clenched into fists like it takes all his willpower to not start screaming and running. 

 

,,Who else?” Stiles sneers and takes two long, quick steps towards the staircase. 

 

,,What do you want with – “

 

,,Lahey!” Stiles’ shouting cuts off Scott’s rambling. Stiles knows the werewolf can hear him, loud and fucking clear. But Stiles yells one more time, loud and piercing and he can’t ignore how Scott grimaces in pain. 

 

,,Stiles, please stop with the – “

 

The door to the guest bedroom is opening and out comes Isaac Lahey, wearing only a pair of tight jeans. He has bags under his eyes and he looks pale and red-eyed. The sight should calm Stiles down, should stir some pity in him, should talk sense to him – but it doesn’t. 

 

,,What the actual fuck, Isaac Lahey?” he shouts instead and practically runs the last couple of steps to the landing. 

 

Isaac is giving him a puzzled look and has yet to actually speak. Stiles is staring at him, anger and rage radiating from him, covering the layer of sadness and pain just beneath. 

 

,,Stiles, why are you shouting at Isaac?” Scott asks next to him. 

 

Stiles clenches his jaw tightly. ,,Because Derek just texted me.”

 

This doesn’t explain anything to Scott, who’s as puzzled and confused as ever, but Isaac’s furrowed eyebrows evens out and he inhales sharply. Stiles nods approvingly and takes a step forward. 

 

,,Exactly,” he hisses. ,,And guess what he fucking told me?”

 

And the pieces seem to fall into place for Scott who ‘oh’s behind him and looks from Stiles to Isaac and back to Isaac. 

 

Isaac still hasn’t said anything and the anger still radiates from Stiles’ body in waves – crushing, terribly waves. He keeps looking at Isaac, his eyes don’t drop for even a split-second and yet Isaac doesn’t even move. And Stiles wants to reach out, wants to grab him by the non-exciting-collar and pull and yank and shout until he fucking explains, because Stiles thinks he might be drowning. 

 

,,Isaac’s going to France with Chris Argent,” Scott offers weakly from his doorway. ,,It’s only temporarily, right, Isaac? Just until – “

 

,,Until he can fucking learn to deal with things like other people?” Stiles snaps harshly and Scott tenses. But Isaac is as still as ever. 

 

,,Stiles,” Scott begs silently and sighs heavily. ,,Please, try to be a bit more understanding.”

 

,,What do you care?” comes Isaac’s voice, thick and hoarse, like it hasn’t been used for days. 

 

The words takes Scott by surprised and he stares at the other teen open mouthed but Stiles is prepared and has comebacks lined up like soldiers in the back of his throat. 

 

,,Don’t be a fucking idiot, Lahey,” he spits. ,,Leaving like that? That’s just plain selfish.”

 

,,I don’t have any family,” Isaac says as a matter of fact . 

 

Stiles snorts and rolls his eyes for good measure. ,,You have us, you prick!” 

 

,,Stiles,” Scott tries again but none of them pays attention to the alpha at this point. 

 

,,You?” Isaac questions. 

 

,,Me, Scott, Lydia, Derek. Kira. And Malia. Hell, you even have Peter, for crying out loud!” 

 

Silence falls over the corridor for a heartbeat or two. Stiles is staring at Isaac without even blinking, jaw so tight he thinks he teeth might shatter. And Isaac is looking at him with those still-red eyes and dried tears on his white skin, head tilted just the slightest like he’s measuring Stiles. 

 

,,You?” Isaac repeats, but his voice is not as flat as last time. 

 

Stiles sighs and exhales, his breath burning hot like fire. ,,Yes! Did you not hear me?” 

 

,,But,” Isaac says and it seems like his blue eyes are boring holes in Stiles’ body. ,,Even you,” he pauses. ,,Just you, Stiles.” 

 

Scott can’t help but inhale and almost cough harshly at the sudden words. He stares wide eyed at Isaac and then at Stiles who looks surprised but then comes to his senses and swallows, but doesn’t change his features. 

 

,,Yeah,” he says, voice not as loud but just as full of poison. ,,Even me,” and also he pauses. ,,Just me.” 

 

They look at one another in complete, tense silence for another couple of heartbeats before Isaac nods and steps into his room again. This time standing sideways as an open invitation for Stiles to follow him in. Stiles looks conflicted for a brief second, Scott can see thousand things flickering behind his golden brown eyes, but then he nods as well and walks over to Isaac. He doesn’t look at the boy as he steps into the room. Isaac just looks up for a second, meeting Scott’s hesitant eyes, before he looks down again and closes the door shut behind him. 

 

The guest room never really became Isaac’s. It had the temporal urgency over it like a Hotel room, so maybe Stiles shouldn’t be as surprised as he is. At least not as angry. But it pulses from like heat. He can’t help it – doesn’t even try. 

 

He stands in the middle of the room when he turns to face Isaac who looks at him with a face so empty and still tormented. It takes the top of Stiles rage, but not enough to show all the things hiding underneath. Like the guilt that keeps him awake every night. The fear that pulses through his body, swims in his veins and feeds his paranoia. The sickening realization that sometimes… Sometimes he misses the power the nogitsune gave him. 

 

,,Stop thinking,” Isaac demands, voice low and steady. 

 

,,Why aren’t you thinking?” Stiles bites back immediately. 

 

,,I have no thoughts left,” Isaac shrugs. The bags under his eyes tell a different story, but Stiles doesn’t say anything. Just takes a step towards the boy and pulls him down to close the gap between their lips. 

 

Stiles kisses like an alcoholic tasting wine for the first time in decades. He kisses like Isaac is all he needs – he kisses with a passion Isaac didn’t think the spastic kid had in him. He kisses with urgency and a certain panic that Isaac just can’t ignore. 

 

And Isaac kisses with love. Every stroke with his thumb against Stiles’ jawline is a promise and every groan forming in the back of his throat is a poem and every single touch on Stiles’ body is Isaac giving him the world, if just for tonight. 

 

Stiles moves his hands to pull at Isaac’s perfect curls, yanks so hard the werewolf hisses into Stiles’ open mouth and Stiles craves it – craves the reaction he can pull out of Isaac. And while Stiles tries to deepen everything, tries to rush and harm, drags his nails down Isaac’s bare back and bites into his neck like a vampire and tries to leave as many bruises as he can on the already-healing werewolf, Isaac is gentle. Stiles hadn’t predicted that, had thought the boy would be as sarcastic and harsh and carefree as he always is – would be as blunt as his comments. But he is so – he is so goddamn careful and slow and patient. And every time Stiles’ pushes, Isaac lets him. He lowers himself down on his bed, back against the sheets with Stiles on top of him. And when Stiles puts his lower lips between his cunning teeth, Isaac runs his hand over Stiles body, movements easy and light as feathers, and Stiles shivers under the touch. 

 

,,What do you want?” Stiles pants into Isaac’s mouth as he moves his hips in an uneven rhythm. 

 

,,You,” Isaac whispers back. ,,Just you.”

 

Stiles stops for a brief second, allows himself to really look at the boy beneath him and for a moment the air seems to simply leave his lungs and he is breathless. But then Isaac smiles and leans up to kiss him again. 

 

Stiles digs his nails into Isaac’s hips when the boy on top of him pushes inside. Stiles’ bites the inside of his cheek not to scream and his eyes flutter close. Isaac kisses his forehead, his cheeks, his earlobe, his jaw and finally his mouth. 

 

And Stiles kisses back like there’s no tomorrow, like Isaac is medicine and Stiles’ is dying. Stiles kisses like he can change Isaac’s mind, kisses he’s on a mission. 

 

Isaac kisses like he’s trying not to cry, kisses like he can make this moment last forever so long as his lips are pressed firmly against Stiles’. Kisses and tries not to remember the last person he kissed like this, the last person he had pinned against a bed, the last person – 

 

,,Isaac,” Stiles slurs and rolls his head back on the pillow. ,,I – “

 

,,Shh,” Isaac whispers and leans down again. ,,Come for me.”

 

Stiles moans loudly and his entire body shivers. They come in perfect sink, it feels like the world is mocking them, making fun of what they aren’t. 

 

***

 

“Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love, it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me”

 

***

 

Isaac is lying next to Stiles, when the other boy slowly opens his eyes, sun burning through the window. He groans and rolls over, his body hitting Isaac’s gently. The taller one smirks and puts an arm around Stiles. The boy just hums and moves into the carefree embrace. 

 

Isaac can smell pancakes and hear Scott talk on the phone with Lydia. He hears his own name mentioned as well as Stiles’. He tries not to be bothered. He can allow himself this brief moment, he thinks, this brief moment of stillness, lying next to Stiles, before he has to get up and grab his stuff. 

 

He moves his head to the clock on the table. He has to meet Chris in less than two hours. He swallows hard but the lump doesn’t leave his throat so eventually he closes his eyes and settles down next to the other boy. 

 

He pushes his nose gently against Stiles’ neck and breathes in heavily. He smells like the world after the rain and like vegetables and curly fries, a hint of medicine and something else – something Isaac can’t determine. But most of all, Isaac realizes when Stiles moves so they are front against front and he presses his face against Isaac’s collarbone, he smells like home. Like pack. 

 

Isaac is lonely and Stiles is afraid. It’s a dangerous combination and they should have thought about that before. But Isaac was tired of seeing Allison everywhere he turned, was tired of remembering her fingers on his skin and her lips on his. And Stiles was afraid of losing anyone else, was afraid of what it would be like in the pack if they lost another one, was afraid that the world would finally fall apart around him if he lost Isaac – the only one not treating him like he was made of glass. 

 

But that was all it was, right?

 

Loneliness and fear, mixed together and spiced with frustration and desperation and hunger, searching through their bodies like electricity, promising a painful death. 

 

***

 

“Why am I so emotional?

No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control”

 

***

 

They walk down the stairs together and Melissa looks at them with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Scott tries to ignore the smell of sex and sadness that follows them. They sit down and eat pancakes in almost complete silence. 

 

No one asks why Stiles has a bruise the side of a small fist on his neck or why Isaac is wearing Stiles too-short t-shirt. 

 

When Isaac walks upstairs again Stiles excuses himself quickly. Scott follows him to the door and gives him this questioning look that Stiles very deliberately ignores. He feels like he’s drowning, now more than ever. 

 

He drives around in his jeep for hours and hours before he finally pulls into the side of the rode and collapses on the steering wheel. He isn’t even sure why he’s crying. It’s not like – it’s not like he is in love with Isaac. But he still needs him, more than he ever thought he did. He doesn’t even understand why, doesn’t understand anything, feels like his lungs are collapsing, finally giving up on him and he can’t – he can’t make sense of anything, of all the feelings burning like white, hot flames inside him. 

 

When someone taps the window he almost has a heart attack. Instead he manages a surprised yelp and several large gulps to hold down the tears and sobs. 

 

He looks up and finds Isaac face, just on the other side of the window. His eyebrows are furrowed and he’s biting his lips with an intensity Stiles find mesmerizing. He’s surprised it doesn’t bleed. Or maybe it does, and Isaac simply heals too quickly for Stiles to actually see?

 

God, he needs Adderall’s in his system. 

 

He swallows one more time before he pushes the door open. Isaac leans forward, leaning against the door, his entire body oddly stiff and tense. 

 

Stiles doesn’t say anything, which is not really his style. But he can’t seem to remember what words are or how they are formed and what their purpose are. Besides, he doubts there is anything appropriate he can say at this point. 

 

It’s Isaac who breaks the silence. ,,Come,” he says and takes a step back. Stiles looks at him bewildered and is just about to argue, when he glances at the clock in his jeep and realizes that Isaac should be at Chris’ now. He nods and jumps out and Isaac takes his hand, leads the way. 

 

This is strange, Stiles thinks, this is not how it’s supposed to be either, is it? He shuts his brain off and Isaac leads him into the nearby forest. Stiles wants to snicker, make a comment or a Twilight-reference that he’s sure Isaac’ll know because the boy is a sucker for the books even if he won’t admit it. But he keeps his mouth shut. 

 

And eventually they come to a clearing and Isaac sits down, pulls Stiles down with him. They lay side by side, Isaac’s arms wrapped around Stiles’ body and their foreheads pressed together. Stiles can feel Isaac’s hot breath on his lips and his fingertips on his skin just below the rim of his t-shirt. 

 

***

 

“And deep down I know this never works

But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt”


End file.
